


Superbat oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Clark Kent, Boyfriends, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gay, Gay Bruce Wayne, M/M, Married Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: OK so Superbat is one of my favourite ships in DC and also Batman and Superman are both my favourite Superheros so I decided to put them my favourite Superheros and ship together and made this hope you like it I've never written a superbat fanfic ever so whish me luck!!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

Kidfics (for example when they meet as kids or something) 

I don't do lemons(just yet) 

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 


	2. #1 Bruce Wayne Meets Superman (Pt 1 Of 4?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random oneshot 
> 
> Summary : this is how the billionaire play boy Bruce wayne meets Metropolises very own man of Steel superman. 
> 
> Hope you like it

Random oneshot 

Summary : this is how the billionaire play boy Bruce wayne meets Metropolises very own man of Steel superman. 

Hope you like it 

______________________________________

Third person pov

Superman just saved Metropolis once again from the evil clutches of the villain Lex Luthor.

As everyone was congratulating and thanking him for saving the day once again he heard someone in trouble.

"Help me please!, why did this happen to me!"

He then flew over rfast to where the person was, superman saw the trouble it was on a building.

A well dressed dashingly handsome man was being chased by two terrorists.

The men and terrorists were on the roof of the tall building slowly walking backwards.

Not knowing he was about to fall to his Doom! The man stepped back and fell of the building.

He was falling at the speed of a rocket but it felt as if everything was in slow motion.

Before he hit the concrete a red caped figure with a big S on his chest caught him at lightning speed.

He looked up to see

"Superman"

Bruce Wayne pov

Why did this happen to me?? Its the only time I actually get away from Gotham. 

I came to Metropolis for a meeting about wayne industries and Dick came with me since Alfred said 

"Master Bruce that little boy is missing you terribly the least you could do is spend some time with the boy" 

So naturally Dick came, in only supposed to be here for two thress days top but now this happend.

15 minutes ago... 

My meeting has finished and Dick was waiting for me outside the door the other people who were in the meeting 

Walked of down the long and confusing corridor leaving me and dick alone. 

"so Bruce how was your meeting?" Dick asked as u took his small hand in to my bigger one and began walking to the lift. 

"it was ok dick, what did you do?" I asked Dick then smiled brightly and he Began to rattle on about what he did while I was busy. 

Dick was talking animatedly about how he saw Superman fly by the window and waved at him before the alarms went off. 

Everything flashed an angry red Dick got scared and started crying I wouldn't blame the six year old. 

Dick then buried his face and body; almost as if he was melting to me, into my side,i took of my jacket and wrapped it tightly around him. 

He doesn't know I'm Batman so I can't really do anything heroic right now so we will have to wait for Superman to show. 

I the picked up the shaking six year old and carried him to the stairs since the lift will take to long and will be to dangerous to use. 

As I was running down the stairs I heard the sound of guns 'it's probably a terrorist attack' I thought as I covered dick from everything 

I had to do something so I put dick down in a closed of office and closed the door telling him that I will be back and him to keep safe. 

Long story short I was found and they chased me up to the roof and I fell off only to be caught by Metropolis own man of Steel. 

Warm arms caught me as I was falling to my death a gush of wing blew about me as superman caught me. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck gripping tight, we soon landed and Superman went off to stop the attack. 

I then remembered about Dick so I took of to the building but the police stopped me even though I was yelling and shouting for my son. 

"I have to get in there you don't understand!!" I yelled 

"sorry mister wayne orders are absolute knowone is to cross into the building" the guards 

"but-but my son if is still in there" I shouted struggling. 

They then pushed me back, I sighed and turned around getting ready to find another way in before 

"Daddy!!!!!" a young voice yelled, I whirled around quickly and there he was Dick was in the arms of superman. 

I then ran over quickly to him, I picked him up out of Supermans arms and hugged him tightly crying happy tears. 

After a few minutes we pulled back and I shifted dick to my hip and looked up at superman (since he was hovering above ground) 

"thank you for saving my son superman" i said softly and leaned up and Kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the car. 

Leaving the Man of Steel in a shocked state while blushing brightly with the reporters asking all sorts of questions about us. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked but first ever Superbat oneshot, don't forget to comment any feedback or ideas for me 

Bye 

Word count : 819


	3. #2 Batmobile 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from NicoleTheron7 from Wattpad   
> Thanks for requesting this oneshot and the other one hope you like it 
> 
> Summary : The Batboys and Superbat (BatmanxSuperman) all go on a road trip to the kents House in smallville, what could happen...Nothing right

This is a request from NicoleTheron7 from Wattpad   
Thanks for requesting this oneshot and the other one hope you like it 

Summary : The Batboys and Superbat (BatmanxSuperman) all go on a road trip to the kents House in smallville, what could happen...Nothing right

______________________________________

Clark Kent / Superman pov

"are you sure you still want to ride with us clark" Bruce asked me for the 5th time already.

I then sighed and nodded "of course I do Bruce it's better than flying alone" I said smiling at him

Bruce just grimaced and yelled at Damian and Jayson for trying to bring their guns and sword.

"Damian Jayson no swords and no guns this is time for family not fighting and no weapons" 

"But Father-" ~ Damian 

"oh come on Bruce-" ~ Jayson 

"No I don't want to hear it weapons inside Now!" ~ Bruce 

Bruce yelled as Damian and Jayson both sulked and marched back into the house,they then came out empty handed but glaring at Bruce. 

Dick then walked over to me laughing he then leaned on my shoulder and smirked at damian and Jayson 

"this happens a lot so if you find any weapons ist usually those two sneaking them past Bruce" 

He said before helping Alfred with the bags, I just stood to the side straightening my t-shirt. 

Me and Alfred actually managed to get Bruce into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt instead of his normal suit. 

It fit him well I can't take my eyes of him, my thoughts of Bruce where then inturrupted by Tim abs Bruce arguing about Tim's gadgets. 

"can I aleast bring my phone and my laptop" ~ Tim

"No yoy can only bring your phone like the rest of us" ~ Bruce 

"But-" ~ Tim

"No buts Tim hand'em over now" ~ Bruce 

Bruce batglared and tim, Tim then sighed and emptyed out his pockets and bags which were filled with all kinds of gadgets. 

Time skip... 

We are now finally leaving the driveway, Bruce is driving I'm in the passager seat next to him our hands both on the gear stick. 

The boys were behind us, dick got dibs on the back kseat so he's their, damian is behind Bruce still glaring at him. 

Tim was on the right behind me, Bruce made sure that those two were separated beforehand so nothing will happen. 

And last but not least Jayson was in the middle of them both to stop them when they start to fight. 

We haven't even left Gotham yet and the arguing between damian and tim has started and I'm not even sure what its about. 

"Drake I can hear you breathing" ~ Damian 

"of course I'm breathing Demon brat" ~ Tim 

"Well can you stop" ~ Damian 

"how the hell am I to stop breathing" ~ Tim 

"like this-" ~ Damian 

*crash* *bang* 

"owwwww" ~ Tim 

"ahhhhh stop moving Drake" ~ Damian 

"no because if I do you will kill me!!" ~ Tim 

"Seriously you guys we haven't even left Gotham yet" ~ Jayson grumbled 

"Shut it Jaybird this is between me and the Demon brat" ~ Tim

"don't tell me what to do replacement" ~Jayson 

"guys please stop fighting Bruce is trying to drive here" ~ Dick 

I then turned to Bruce to see that he was trying so hard not to stop and yell at the boys, but instead he stopped the car.

Got out opened the boys doors they got our and Bruce began to change their seats

"OK boys out" ~ Bruce

Bruce then put Tim in the back and damian to the right side behind me, dick was in the middle hoping he will settle things 

And Jayson was on the left behind Bruce. 

It was finally quiet all I heard was the music and Bruce's humming 

I smiled and leaned back against my seat and feel into a peaceful sleep 

Until we got to Ma and pa's that was when chaos happened.

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter, I thought it out in my head but I didn't know how to word it so yeah hope it's okay 

Don't forget to comment feedback or any ideas for me I all ways love getting new ones from you to write about 

Bye! 

Word count : 703


	4. #3 Swapped Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : superman and Batman tune up to a justice league meeting wearing each others Capes
> 
> And this is one way how the league figured out that Bruce and Clark were dating...

Summary : superman and Batman tune up to a justice league meeting wearing each others Capes

And this is one way how the league figured out that Bruce and Clark were dating...

______________________________________

Bruce Wayne pov

I awoke to the sound of light snoring blowing my hair from behind me, I also felt strong arms holding on to my naked waist

I looked around the room I was in to see clothes cearlessly thrown about everywhere, I swear that I saw a pair of Boxers on the ceiling caught on the light.

I also saw a very recognisable bright red cape, one word for who is behind me holding onto me.

"Clark" I whispered into his ear all I got in return was a grunt of annoyence and arms tightening around me.

I then sighed quietly there was no point in even trying to move now and it's only 6.00am so I guess I could get a few more hours sleep.

I then slowly leaned back into the warm chest of Clark my muscles all relaxed from being tense the whole time.

I then feel back asleep much quicker than I ever did before when clark wasn't there.

Time skip...

"Superman, Batman come in please!" 

A groan was heard from behind me and I heard the voice of Diana ( Wonder woman) coming from my communicator I ignored it

It was probably just something stupid, I thought as I willed myself to go back to sleep but it didn't stop. 

" Batman or Superman please come in" 

"it is important that you come to the watchtower" 

"you are late for our meeting" 

I then remembered "SHIT!!" me and Clark yelled as we said we will be there to Diana. 

I then rushed to the bathroom to shower then get ready,as I finished in the shower clark was just getting out of bed. 

I walked over and kissed him and he kissed back before trying to find all my suit. 

I finally found everything and me and Clark got ready, we then ran down the stairs to grab some food before leaving to the watchtower. 

While putting on our Capes, he just made it to the meeting room as we clipped our Capes on. 

We then walked through the doors as we did everyone turned towards us and stared in shock. 

Knowone said a thing before Flash and Green Lantern started laughing at us. 

"what is it" asked clark

They didn't answer just point at us mainly our Capes, I then looked down to see red.

"clark" he gulped in fear as I turned around towards him bat glaring at him. 

"uuumm sorry" he lamely said before I started attacking him. 

"you fool you handed me the wrong Cape" clark just took it while the other members just watched us fighting like an old married couple 

"soooo are you guys dating or something?" ~flash 

Flash then got a baterang thrown at his head for the stupid question. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter I just thought of it don't forget to comment feedback or ideas for me. 

Bye

Word count: 521


End file.
